


Apologies

by thewhiteknightcentury



Series: Scisaac Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Up, scisaac in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhiteknightcentury/pseuds/thewhiteknightcentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac contemplates his and Scott’s relationship after an argument, and then Scott finds him sitting out in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

               Isaac never understood Scott’s perpetual need to save everybody, his extreme aversion to killing anyone, even someone who had proven to be nothing but evil and had threatened him, his friends, and everyone Scott had ever cared about. Maybe Scott was just a better person than him. No, scratch that. Scott was _definitely_ a better person than Isaac was, and even though his exceptionally moral views often complicated situations, he admired Scott for it. It was one of the things Isaac liked most about Scott—he didn’t back down when it came to his beliefs. Scott was a natural born alpha, the kind Isaac could get behind. The good kind, so unlike Derek. And even though it caused most of the arguments between Isaac and Scott, he would never wish for Scott to change.

               They’d had one such argument a few hours before, and Isaac found himself sitting in a dark, empty park at two o’clock in the morning, light rain falling from the sky. His long legs pushed him slowly back and forth in the swing as he looked at the ground, thinking over the argument. He knew Scott was right, of course; murder wasn’t the answer, but it was so much _easier_ , killing someone he didn’t know, who deserved it anyway, than possibly seeing one of his friends die.

               Isaac sighed and leaned his head back, looking up to the sky, eyes closed. Raindrops fell lightly on his face. He heard footsteps approaching, crunching on the gravel. When he looked, he found Scott standing in front of him.

               “I finally found you,” Scott said, taking a seat in the swing next to him. “I’ve been looking for you all over the place.”

               Isaac dipped his head and there was a beat of silence before both of them said, “I’m sorry.” That drew small smiles from both of them.

               “Why are you sorry?” Isaac asked. “You were right. I’m always a little too quick to jump right to murder. Guess it’s just instinct, by now.”

               “I just feel a little guilty about yelling at you,” Scott replied, twisting the chains of the swing and then releasing them, spinning around a few times before bringing it to a halt.

               “It’s fine,” Isaac said, because really, it was. It didn’t bother him as much when Scott yelled at him as when someone like, say, Derek, yelled at him. He knew Scott wouldn’t hurt him, and that he would apologize soon, if not immediately, after an argument.

               “And I’m sorry that you sat out here in the rain for so long. You could’ve just come home,” Scott said quietly.

               “Naw, I like it out here,” Isaac answered. “’S nice.”

               “Yeah,” Scott agreed.

               They stayed like that, silently swinging back and forth, for a few minutes. “We should probably go home,” Scott suggested, rising from the swing.

               “Yeah.” Isaac stood too, stretching his slightly stiff limbs. Scott took Isaac’s hand, thumb rubbing circles over the back of it, and pulled him closer. Isaac let him, their eyes connected. He bent his head so Scott could easily lean up and kiss him. Their lips pressed together softly, Scott’s other hand coming up to his hair, deepening the kiss.

               These were the moments with Scott that Isaac liked best: kissing in the rain, or lying in bed together after repeatedly hitting the snooze button on the alarm, or holding hands as they walked down the street. Trying to make breakfast together in the morning, even though Scott messed it up somehow every time, burning the eggs or flipping the pancakes too forcefully so they stuck on the ceiling. Watching horror movies together on a Saturday night, Scott burying his head in Isaac’s shoulder during the scary parts. Those normal moments when Isaac just looked at Scott and could feel love expanding inside his chest, untouched by fear of the future, those were Isaac’s favorite moments.

               They broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other’s. “I love you,” Scott whispered, bumping his nose affectionately against Isaac’s.

               “I love you, too,” Isaac spoke softly back, pulling Scott by their still linked hands toward home. Home, where they would make hot chocolate before going to sleep curled against each other, ignoring the fact that the next day they could fight a pack of alphas or an evil druid or something equally as terrible, just enjoying those rare normal moments together. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: seriouslyguysleaveisaacalone.tumblr.com


End file.
